


52

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So sorry this is so late but my hard drive crashed and had to get a new one. Plus, writer's block sucks, which accounts for the crappy story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	52

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this is so late but my hard drive crashed and had to get a new one. Plus, writer's block sucks, which accounts for the crappy story.

Alex woke up on Wednesday slowly and with a groan when she remembered the date: March 11, her birthday. All she wanted to do was roll back over and continue sleeping, but her soon-to-be fourteen year old daughter came bounding into the room and jumped on the bed.

“Happy Birthday, Mami!” Salome greeted.

“Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?” Alex grumbled.

“I don't have to leave for another half hour. I got up extra early to make you breakfast.”

“Aw, sweetheart, you didn't have to do that.”

“Yes, I did. I knew it would be the only way to get you out of bed. Now, come and eat!”

She grabbed her mother's arm and attempted to pull her out of bed, but she came quietly after putting on a robe. Alex gasped when she saw all the plates on the table, but lost her excitement when she noticed all the dirty dishes in the sink. Salome winced as she tried to get her mother to sit down and eat. 

“I'll wash them after school, I promise.”

“You better, otherwise you won't get your birthday party, young lady.”

Salome scoffed as she sat down across from Alex and began eating. The older woman was surprised by the quality of the breakfast and smiled at her daughter when she took a bite of the scrambled eggs. It had actually cheered her up since she hadn't been looking forward to that day. She wanted to treat it as every other day and ignore the fact that she was another year older. To make matters worse, she wasn't even able to spend the day with her fiance. He was stuck in England for work, but hoped he would at least call.

“What's wrong?” Salome noticed her change of expression.

“Just hoping for a call today.”

“Don't worry, he will.”

“If he has any hope of marrying me, he will.” Alex grumbled.

Salome shook her head with a smirk and continued eating. They finished the meal with five minutes to spare until she had to leave for school.

“I wish I could stay home with you.” She said.

“I know, darling, but you have to go to school.”

“Please promise me that you won't sit around and feel sorry for yourself.”

“It's only my birthday, I'm not dying.”

“I know, but I worry about you.”

“I appreciate it, but there's no need. You better get going.” She said after looking at the clock.

“Alright. I love you.”

“I love you too. See you later.”

They shared a hug and kiss before Alex walked her to the end of the driveway where the bus was waiting. When she found her seat, she waved at her mother as they drove away, and Alex went back to the house to clean up her daughter's breakfast mess.

Once she finished, she went upstairs to her bathroom to take a relaxing bubble bath. She debated on whether or not to pour herself a glass of wine, but decided it was too early – even if it was her birthday. She brought her cell phone in case of an important call, but it never rang throughout the hour she was in the tub.

With a sigh, she drained the water and got out. She wrapped her body in her terrycloth robe and returned downstairs to watch TV. Her cell phone rang about fifteen minutes later and she suddenly got excited. The emotion lessened when she saw it was just her mother.

“Happy Birthday, liebchen.”

“Thanks, mum.” Alex sighed in response.

“What's wrong?”

“You just weren't the call I was expecting. Though, I am happy to hear from you.”

“How is your day going so far?”

“Salome made me breakfast.” She smiled at the memory.

“That was nice of her.”

“Yeah, but I had to clean up after her.”

“Well, it's the thought that counts.”

“It was very sweet.”

“If I planned it right, you should get a card today. I posted it a couple months ago.”

“Thanks, mum. I'll keep an eye out for it.”

“Do you have any other plans for today?”

“Not really. I'd prefer to treat this like any other day.”

“You're only fifty-two, Alexandra. Don't be so ridiculous. You've been living in Los Angeles too long.”

“I know, but I can't leave until Salome's done with school. Even then I couldn't take her away from her friends.”

“As much as we'd love for you to come home, we still want you to be happy.”

“Thanks, mum. I know you do.”

“Would you like to talk to your father?”

“If he wants to talk to me.”

There was a shuffling sound as the phone exchanged hands, and Alex smiled when she heard her dad's voice. He wished her a happy birthday as well before saying 'I love you' and she was handed back to Margarethe.

“I suppose I'll say goodbye now.”

“Ok. Bye, mum, I love you.”

“I love you too. Tell Salome I said hi and I love her.”

“I will.”

After they hung up, Alex felt a little happier. Though not as happy as she would feel once she got a call from her fiance. With ever hour he didn't call, she got more and more despondent. She was about to give up hope when there was a sudden knock on the door. She opened it with nonchalance until she saw who it was: Matt Smith, her fiance.  
She squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him all over his face. She couldn't believe she was acting like such a young schoolgirl, but she was still in shock at seeing him on her doorstep.

“Oh my gosh! What are you doing here? I though you had to work.”

“Like I would miss my girl's birthday.”

“I waited all morning for you to call.”

“I was on an eleven-hour flight, love.”

“I missed you so much.” She gave him another hug as her eyes began to sting with tears.

“Why don't you get dressed and I'll take you out. Anywhere you want to go.”

“The only place I want to go with you is to bed.” She purred.

“That will have to wait until later. I have other plans for you.”

“We only have two hours until Salome gets home.”

“We'll be back by then, and if not, she'll be fine on her own for a bit.”

“Where are we going?”

“Get dressed and you'll find out. Go on. Wear one of those sundresses I love so much.” He instructed as he brushed a few damp curls out of her eyes.

Alex took his hand and brought him inside. She left him in the living room while she went upstairs. When she reached the bedroom, she picked out a bra and underwear before choosing a spaghetti-strapped dress that was blue, orange, and pink all swirled together. When she returned downstairs, Matt was sitting on the back of the couch, watching her venture down the staircase. He smiled when he saw what she was wearing.

“I love that one.” He said. “Get some shoes on and we can go.”

“Tell me where.”

“It's a surprise.”

“I've had enough surprises for one day.”

“One more won't kill you. Come on, Alex. Be a good girl.”

“The last I knew, you preferred me to be bad.” She replied flirtatiously.

“You can be as bad as you want later.”

“I'm not stepping a foot out of this house until you tell me where you're taking me.”

Matt went to the front door, opened it, grabbed a pair of her flip-flops, then went back to her and picked her up bridal-style. She gasped as she clung onto him as a reflex, then smacked his shoulder when the shock wore off. He carried her out the door, amidst her protests, and locked it behind them. He put her in the passenger side of her car and buckled her in before going to the driver's side.

“That was mean.” Alex said, but only made him laugh. “I don't appreciate being treated like that on my birthday.”

“You'll be alright. Here are your shoes.”

She snatched them out of his hand and slipped them on her feet. He stole a glance at her perfectly pedicured toes. He had always thought her feet were cute, and remembered fondly when he had discovered how ticklish they were.

“What are you smiling about?”

“Just thinking about the look on your face when we get there.”

“Where?”

“For the last time, I'm not telling you. To quote my other wife, River Song, 'Spoilers'.”

“I'm not your wife yet, and I have half a mind to revoke your proposal.”

“You love me too much to do that.”

“Wanna bet?”

“Alright, Miss Grumpy Pants. I'm taking you to the spa to be pampered within an inch of your life.”

“You didn't have to do that.” Her tone immediately lightened as though no one had ever given her anything in her life.

“You only turn 52 once.”

“Shut up. Don't remind me how old I am.”

“Oh please, as if you actually look your age. I think you lie about it so you don't get carded when you buy alcohol.”

“That's a nice though, and I wish it was true.”

“I'd believe it if you were turning thirty-two.”

“Ok, you've made your point.”

“Do you have Benjamin Button Syndrome? Do you age backwards?”

“Alright, that's enough.” She giggled.

“You're gonna be a total G-MILF when you get older.”

“Matt! I get it. I look good.”

“Damn good.”

They arrived at spa not long after that, and Matt walked her inside. He told the woman at the front desk what he had set Alex up for, then headed back toward the door.

“You're not staying?” She asked.

“No, I have to get things set up at home.”

“What things?”

“Now that I'm not telling.” He came back over to give her a kiss. “I'll be back in an hour.”

“But...”

“Shh. Just go with the kind lady and I'll come back for you in an hour.”

The woman behind the counter gave Matt a smile as she led Alex to the back. For the next sixty minutes, she was massaged, cleansed, wrapped, and soaked in mud. Her eyebrows were even plucked to perfection. When she came back out, she felt amazing.

Matt obviously thought she looked as good as she felt because on the way home, he couldn't keep his hands off of her. She had to bat them away with girlish giggles. She remembered that he had another surprise for her at home and couldn't wait to see it.

When they arrived about ten minutes later, he told her to close her eyes. He carefully got her out of the car and led her inside. She startled when she heard the front door close behind them, then he told her to open her eyes. She gasped when she saw the sight in the living room.

Every spare inch of table and book shelf was adorned with red roses. The floor was flooded with balloons. He led her through and into the kitchen to reveal a cake. It looked homemade and she wondered when he had the time to do all this.

“What do you think?” He asked.

“It's so... gosh. Perfect. I never expected this.”

“That was the point.”

“I love you so much.” She hugged him tightly and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“I love you too. You know, we still have an hour until Salome gets out of school.”

“Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?”

“What do you think I'm suggesting?”

“That we should go upstairs, get undressed, and shag like rabbits.”

“That's exactly what I was suggesting. But is there a reason we have to wait until we're upstairs to get undressed? Or even go upstairs for that matter?”

“Where would we go down here?”

“The pool.” He blushed.

“Feeling like an exhibitionist?”

“Well, I knew the couch would be out of the question. Though, it's your birthday. We can do it wherever you want.”

“The pool sounds nice.”

Alex turned around to look at him with a wicked grin. She reached behind her back to unzip her dress. Slipping the straps down her arms, she let it fall to the floor. His gaze explored the expanse of her honeyed skin that was perfectly contrasted with her lavender-colored bra and matching panties.

“Bloody hell.” He breathed.

“Do you like what you see?” She purred.

“Very much.”

“Can you say more than two words?”

“No.”

She giggled as she began to undress him. She lifted his t-shirt over his head, then undid the fly of his jeans. There was the beginning of a bulge in the front of his boxers, and she couldn't help but smile at being able to turn him on just by standing half-naked in front of him.

He managed to kick off his untied boots to step out of his jeans. Once he was down to his underwear as well, she took his hand and led him out to the back yard. She jumped in the pool and walked out to the middle of it. With a naughty smirk, she held up her bra, then a moment later, her panties, and tossed them toward him to land on the cement.

“Come to me.” She said.

Matt immediately jumped in and quickly swam to her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and he held her to him. She somehow managed to remove his boxers and threw them to join her own underwear. They shared playful kisses while they touched each other under the water.

“How long can you stay?” Alex asked breathlessly.

“Just until tomorrow, but I should be back for Salome's birthday as well.”

“I don't want you to go.”

“Neither do I, but I'll be back before you know it.”

She lowered her legs until her feet touched the bottom and took him to the nearest corner. Once they reached it, she resumed her earlier position, then gripped his cock to poise it outside her entrance. He slowly sheathed himself inside her as they shared more kisses.

Alex moved against him gently, her clit rubbing against his pelvis perfectly. He pressed his lips to her neck and her hands roamed his back. His right hand ventured up to her breast and teased her nipple with his thumb, making her moan sweetly in his ear.

“You feel so good.” He whispered against the soft skin of her throat. 

“Then maybe it will make you want to come back to me sooner.”

“Believe me, I don't want to be away from you any longer than I have to.”

“I love you, Matt. I can't wait until we're married.”

“Neither can I.”

“Will you make love to me like this on our wedding night?”

“I'll make love to you like this as much as you want. Perhaps not in a pool, though.”

“Why not? It's so much fun knowing we could be caught any second.”

“Always so naughty.”

“Only for you, my love.”

Alex could feel the beginning of her orgasm. He was reaching that perfect spot inside her and he slid his hand down her body to rub her clit. He just needed to touch her. Her inner muscles were contracting around his cock and he couldn't hold off any longer. The sensation of him coming inside her set off her climax, causing her to stifle her moan against his neck.

“Happy Birthday, love.”

“It's not over yet. I'm expecting another round later tonight.”

“Of course.”

They swam around for a little while before getting out to put their clothes back on. When Salome walked in the front door, Alex thought it was strange that she wasn't surprised to see Matt, and she wondered who else had been privy to his arrival.

“Who else did you tell that you were coming?” She asked him.

“Just your parents and your daughter.”

“I can't believe they didn't tell me.”

“Well, it wouldn't have been a surprise then. The look on your face was priceless, though. Like you were really happy to see me. I saw how much you love me.”

“I try to show you how much as often as I can.

“And you do a wonderful job.” He replied with a kiss.

Salome was sent upstairs to change her clothes for supper that evening. Matt had made reservations at Alex's favorite restaurant, which was another surprise. Afterward they returned home for cake and some time to watch TV before Salome went to bed. Alex snuggled closer to him, nestling under his arm.

“I had an amazing day. It actually made me forget how old I've turned.”

“You shouldn't be ashamed of your age. There are women half of your maturity who would kill to look as stunning as you. And any man would kill to be me.” He added smugly.

“Well, at least you're not ashamed of me.”

“Why would I be? I don't care that you're nearly twenty years older than I am.”

“Take me upstairs.”

Matt turned the TV off, stood up, and took her hand. She followed him up the stairs and to their bedroom where she closed the door behind them. When she turned around to face him, she felt as nervous as the first time she had ever had sex, though she didn't know why.

“What is it?” He asked.

“You just look so handsome.”

“Just for you, my love.”

“Get undressed for me. Slowly.”

“Wouldn't you rather undress me?”

“Come on, it's my birthday.” She pouted.

Alex sat on the bed and watched him remove his shirt and jeans. When he got down to his boxers, she beckoned him over with a crook of her finger. He went to her and once he was close enough, she grabbed his arm to pull him on top of her.

He captured her lips in a passionate kiss as his hips settled between her legs. He slowly began grinding against her eager sex and when he reached between them to seek out her clit, he gasped to discover that she wasn't wearing panties. He grinned against her mouth as she moaned wantonly when his fingers slid over her moist folds.

“You bad girl.” He purred. “How long have you been wet? Were you sitting through dinner, imagining what I would do to you after?”

“Yes.” She whimpered when two digits slipped inside her.

Alex lifted her hips to drive them further into her slick, velvety channel. Matt couldn't wait to feel her wrapped around his cock again, but he would wait until she begged for more, as difficult as it would be.

“You're so ready for me already. You didn't even give me a chance to play with you.”

“You don't have to stop so soon.”

“I've been dying to taste you ever since I got back.”

“Even better.” She smiled.

“I just need you to be quiet for me. We don't want to wake Salome.”

“Definitely not. But if you don't hurry, you'll be sorry.”

“It is your birthday...”

“Exactly. So give me what I want.”

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me.” She whimpered against his lips.

“I thought you wanted me to bury my face between your thighs and taste your delicious cunt.”

“I want both.”

“Just for tonight, I'm your slave.” He said as he removed her dress and began his journey down her body.

Alex arched towards him every time he lowered his head to kiss her silky skin. She whimpered and sighed whenever his lips touched her, the sounds going straight to his groin to make him painfully hard. He had to resist the urge to reach down and stroke himself, but he was able to ignore it and focus on his fiance.

“We're going to be married. I'm afraid you're going to be my slave for the rest of your life.” She teased.

“And I'll serve you happily.”

“Darling, I was--” 

Anything else she was going to say ended in a gasp as he wrapped his lips around her stiff clit and began to suck harshly. She groaned and raised her hips to seek out more friction, and was awarded with him inserting two fingers inside her. He still couldn't believe how wet she was and would have commented on it if his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied.

Matt's eyes watched her undulating body as he pleasured her. Her back was arched as her hands massaged her breasts and teased her nipples. One hand slid down her stomach to lightly grip his hair as she ground her sex against his face. She was chewing her lower lip in an effort to keep quiet, but he knew how badly she wanted to let it out.

He sped up the movement of his fingers inside her as he slowly kissed his way up her body to meet her lips. She was allowed to be a bit more vocal if the sounds were muffled by kisses. When he slipped his tongue into her mouth, she hummed at the taste of herself as her own tangled with his. He couldn't decide if he wanted to make her cum now or wait until he was fucking her, but his decision was made when her body went stiff suddenly and began to tremble with the force of her orgasm.  
“Sorry. I didn't want to do that yet.” She giggled and blushed when he broke the kiss to look at her flushed face. “You just know right where to touch.”

“If I didn't, I doubt you'd be marrying me.” He replied with a smirk, taking her swollen bottom lip between his own to suck it gently.

“I like more of you than just the sex.”

“Oh, you only like me now? This morning you were still saying love.” He teased.

“Shut up, you know what I mean. There is more to you than being amazing in bed.”

“I have to be amazing to keep up with you. I don't know where you get your stamina, woman.”

“I guess I feel younger with you.” She replied as she rolled him over onto his back and sat astride his stomach.

“You want to be on top tonight?”

“No, I said I wanted you to fuck me. I'm just resting here.”

“You look good up there.” He complimented as his hands rubbed up and down her thighs.

“You feel good.” She purred as she scooted down to feel his hard cock on her sex.

“I could feel better.”

“Yes, you could.” She squealed quietly when he grabbed her upper arms and flung her down on the bed, then moved to lay on top of her. 

“You want me to fuck you, Alex?” He breathed against her lips as he slowly moved his hips against hers.

“Yes.” She whimpered wantonly.

“You're lucky it's your birthday, otherwise I would torture you until you couldn't stand it anymore.” He replied as he slowly slid inside her.

“I suppose I'll be grateful, then.” 

“You'd better.”

Matt pulled back slowly, then thrust forward quickly. He enjoyed her sharp intake of breath with every forward motion, so he continued for a few moments before she was begging him to go faster. Her nails dug into his back as she muffled her sounds into his neck. He breathed harshly near her ear, every exhale ruffling her curls. He could feel himself getting close already, but he tried to hold off for as long as possible – which was only five more minutes.

“Fuck.” He mumbled against her cheek when he came suddenly. “I'm sorry.”

“It's alright. Just keep going, if you can.”

He reached between them to rub her clit as he continued thrusting his hips with the same intensity, and after six Alex climaxed as well. He collapsed on top of her as they both panted, their bodies both shiny with perspiration. Matt pressed soft kisses to her lips before gently rolling off of her to rest on his back. She moved onto her side to face him with a sleepy and sated smile.

“Thank you for my wonderful day.” She said.

“You're very welcome. I just hope I'll be able to top it next year.”


End file.
